An unfaithful husband
by OvergronShipper
Summary: Dianna and Chord have three children and they have a perfect marriage... But one day she'll discover that he cheated on her. Could she forgive him? Overgron story with a slight of Monchele and Achele friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**An unfaithful husband**  
**Dianna and Chord have three children and they have a perfect marriage...**  
**But one day she'll discover that he cheated on her with his secretary. Could she forgive him?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dianna was watching a film with her children when she heard that someone was knocking on the door. She was surprised because it was midnight and she didn't think that someone would visit her. She stopped the movie and she looked at herself on the mirror. She thought that she looked horrible, her hair was a mess, her cheeks were red and her light blue shirt was wet in several places, her three children had dotted her when she bathed them. ''They are terrible'' She said with a smile on her face. Finally she decided to open the door and see the person who was knocking on her door at midnight.

''How are you Lea? What are you doing here? It's midnight'' Dianna asked to Lea, she was her best friend since they were five.  
''I'm not fine and Chord is here?'' Lea asked  
''No, he said that he would arrive late at home because he has an important case to solve'' Dianna said with a sad look on her face.  
''Another night that he would arrive late at home, maybe he lied to you'' Lea said with a disappointment look and Dianna was surprised because Lea had never judged Chord. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean that'' Lea said when she knew that she had said the wrong words- I have something important to tell you.  
''Are you okay? I mean you look so pale. Is something wrong with Cory?''  
''No, we're fine''Lea took a deep breath and then asked to Dianna''Can we talk in private?''  
''Sure, but just wait five minutes, please. I have to tell a story to April, Sophie and Sam and then we can talk''  
She read a story to them and after 10 minutes they were sleeping so she decided to go downstairs and talk with Lea. She didn't know what was going on but she was sure that something was wrong  
''Can...Can I speak with you, now?''  
''Yes, but you are strange today and I'm not sure that you'll have good news to tell me.''  
''And..And you're right.''  
Dianna was worried, she knew that something was wrong but she didn't know what and that was killing her ''What..What happened?''  
''The last week I saw..I saw Chord...I saw Chord with another woman. I thought that it wasn't wrong I mean they were just talking but today...''  
When Dianna heard that she felt that one tear was forming on her eye. _''This can't be happening''_ she thought.  
''Today..Today Cory saw him and that girl when they left her apartment, they were kissing. At first he didn't want to tell me because he is Chord's friend but then I told him that I would break up with him if he wasn't going to tell me what was going on and then he told me the truth...''  
After heard that Dianna was crying so hard. She was in shock she felt that her life and all her dreams were going to end. She was so mad at Chord, he cheated on her and she wanted to kill him and that slut. She was truly hurt  
''Please, Di, just don't cry. I don't want you to get hurt but I thought that you had to know it.'' ''I hate him... He..He threw away everything we had. He cheated on me that it means that he hadsbetrayed my children and me. I love him so much and I thought that he loved me too but now I guess that I was wrong. I thought that we had a perfect marriage but now I guess that all we had was a bullshit'' Dianna yelled and her eyes were filled up tears.

Lea gave her a warm embrace. She knew that she was hurt and she felt so sorry for her, she couldn't believe what Chord had done. Lea always thought that he was the perfect husband, the perfect father.  
''I'm here for you, you count with me. Just know you're not alone... I mean you have your children, they are your life. You have Cory, he is your one of your best friends and you have me, you know that I love you so much and you're like my sister.  
I'll always be there for you, Di.''  
''Thanks for everything. Thanks for opened my eyes''  
''Do you need anything else, Di?''  
''No, no. I'm..I'm sorry but now I want to be alone. I want to think about it.''  
''I understand. If you need something, don't forget that you can call me when you need something.''  
Lea gave Dianna another embraace and she repeated that she was really sorry. After five minutes she left the house.

Dianna was really hurt, she couldn't believe what Chord had done, how he could do something that would hurt their children and her?. He could lose everything he had and then...  
And then Dianna remembered that Chord wasn't the same.  
The last months he had a bad temper, he was angry with her  
and with the children, the times that he had arrived late at their home.  
She closed her eyes and then she remembered the days when  
Chord had wanted them to make love but she always had said that she was tired. She thought that they solved that problem because the last days  
she wasn't tired anymore and he arrived earlier at their home and the last nights they made love '_'Why he is cheating on me? Did he love me? Maybe he loves his lover''_ She began to ask herself and then she remembered the last time that they had sex he said that he loved her and she said that she loved him too, but she knew that she was wrong he didn't love her anymore and that was killing her...

* * *

**This an adapted story that I read in Spanish so I decided to translate it English. I'm sorry if my grammar sucks but I'm from Argentina so I don't speak English.**

**I hope you like this story!**

**Flor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

Dianna was seventeen when she met Chord. She went to a bar with her friends when suddenly a man caught her eye. He was blonde, strong and slim and he was very attractive. All of her friends laughed at her when they discovered that she caught her eye on Chord. All of her friends except Lea, her best friend. Lea gave Dianna the courage to talk with him, but Dianna wasn't sure. She thought that he was older than her so he wouldn't be interested on a girl like her. But she was wrong because Chord was looking at her since she had arrived on the bar.

A few minutes later Dianna and Lea were laughing and dancing on the floor but suddenly they saw a man behind them...  
''Would you like to dance with me?''Chord asked to Dianna. Chord found Dianna very attractive, she had a beautiful body and she looked like a real angel. To be honest he thought that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.  
Dianna couldn't believe that Chord was aking her to dance and she felt that her cheeks were red.  
''I- I don't know. I'm dancing with my friend, now'' Dianna said.  
''Well, I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you'' Chord said with a disappointment look and he was about to walk away but...  
''Finally I found you'' Cory said to Lea and he gave her a quick kiss. ''Babe would you like to dance this song with me?'' Cory asked to Lea, his girlfriend.  
''Of, course! I want to dance 'She will be loved' with you.'' Lea said with a smile on her face and she gave Cory another quick kiss..  
''I'm sorry Di but I have to dance with Cory maybe you could dance with- with-''  
''Chord.I'm Chord'' Chord replied. He thought that he finally would have the chance to dance with Dianna  
''I'm Lea and nice to meet you Chord. Anyway I think that she could dance with you this song. Bye Chord! Bye Di''  
Dianna wanted to kill her friend. ''Lea don't leave me here alone'' Dianna said  
But it was late because her friend was dancing with Cory.  
''You don't want to dance with me, do you?''  
''Yes, I want to dance with you'' She replied with shyness  
Dianna felt that her heart was beating so faster when he took her hands to dance with her. She still can't believe that she was dancing with him  
''So... What is your name?'' Chord asked  
''Dianna'' And again she felt that her cheeks were red. '' I'm-I'm Dianna Agron''  
''It's nice to meet you Dianna Agron'' Chord said with a smile on his face. ''I'm Chord, Chord Overstreet''  
They danced three more songs but suddenly she said that he had to leave so they exchanged numbers and he promised that he would call her.  
After a week they had their first date. They talked about their family, their friends, their life. He told her that he was studying at University and he would be a lawyer and Dianna told him that she would like to be a publicist.  
At their second date they went to the cinema. Dianna could only concentrate on Chord, in his perfum, in his knee so close to her knee, in the touch of their shoulders. She screamed when suddenly Chord touched her hand  
''Please, be quite'' Chord said ''I won't bite you''  
But the problem was that Dianna wanted him to bite her. She wanted him more than anything.  
They watched the movie and when he left Dianna at her home he finally had the courage to kiss her. So he decided to ask her to be his girlfriend and she accepted.  
Chord knew that she didn't have so much experience on relationships so he decided to took the things slow and he wouldn't preasure her to do something that she didn't want.  
They always went to the cinema, to a restaurant, to a park or to a shopping. But on their 6th month's anniversary they went to his aparment and they made love for the first time.

**Six Months Later**  
Chord arrived at his home he saw Dianna lying on the sofa ''What-What are you doing here?''  
''I needed to see you'' Dianna replied to him. She took his hands and guided him to the sofa so the most expected thing happened: They had sex.  
Then she made coffe and they drunk it on silence, he knew that something was wrong so he asked her what was going on.  
''I'm- I'm pregnant'' She told him and she was crying.  
When Chord heard that she was pregnant she was in shock, she couldn't believe it.  
''Are-Are you sure?'' He finally asked her after 10 minutes of an ankward silence.  
''Yes, I am. I didn't had my period for three weeks so I bought a test. And the result was positive. Do you think that it was wrong? Should I go to the doctor before we take a decision?''  
''It's your fault'' Dianna told him ''You are the only one here that should take the precautions''  
''And I did'' Chord replied '_'_Well, at least we have time to get married before all the city and your parents find out the reason why we are going to get married'' Dianna nodded. ''I love you so much, Di. We're going to be okay, I promise'' Chord planned everything and they got married after two months.

**End of the flashback**

One more time, seven years later, Dianna realized the meaning of his words: _'' Well, at least we have time to get married before all the city and your parents find out the reason why we are going to get married''_ And for the first time she thought that maybe, in another circumstances, he wouldn't get married with her.

Dianna thought that she caught him with her youth, with her innocence, with her trust and with her blind adoration. ''Chord had got married with me because he thought that it was what he had to do'' Dianna said softly.  
The sound of a key on the door took her back at the reality and she finally saw him. She finally saw Chord...

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Do you hate/love it?**

**Please, tell me your thoughts about this story.**

**I'll update soon**

** Flor**

**PD: Bangron: Que bueno que hablas Español :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

''Hey, babe. How are you?'' Chord leaned in to kiss Dianna on her lips but she just turned her face away and pull him away from her.  
''Don't kiss me'' She said softly and she covered her face with her hands.  
''Why I can not kiss you? Are you felling well? Is something wrong?'' Chord felt that she was strange that night and he wanted to know what's going on with her.  
''HOW CAN YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY?'' Dianna shouted. ''I'M NOT OKAY, I'M ANGRY AND HURT. AND YOU KNOW THAT IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DON'T YOU?'' Dianna shouted again and she felt that one tear was forming on he eye, but she couldn't let him know that she was broken.  
''I-I don't know what you are talking about'' He replied. But deep of his heart, he had the suspicion that she finally discovered that he had cheated on her.  
''I FINALLY OPENED MY EYES. I FINALLY FOUND THE TRUTH OUT BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME.'' She could not control her tears. ''Lea told me that she saw you with another woman. She saw you talking with her and then she told me that someone had seen you when you were kissing with that slut''  
''I- I can explain that'' Chord replied and he felt that a lot of tears were forming on his eyes.  
''You don't have to explain anything, I know the truth. I only just want to know, who is her? I have the suspicion that the slut is your secretary, isn't she?''  
Chord didn't reply, he was speechless  
''Your silence proves me that Naya, your slut secretary, is your lover. I can not understand how you could do something like that to me, to our marriage and especially to our children. I love you and I thought that you love me too, but now I guess that I was wrong.''  
''And I do. I really love you, Di'' Dianna just rolled her eyes.

''Don't lie to me, Chord. I-''

''Look, it's not what you are thinking, she doesn't mean anything to me. This only happened for a causality.'' He took a deep breath. ''I had so much preassure on the job. And I had to work all day and all night. You had to worry about Sam, and I spent more time with her than with you. Then April and Sophie had hepatitis, and you didn't want to hire a nurse. You were exhausted, almost ill, and I was worried about you, about the children. Also I was worried about the difficulties on the job. I thought that the best for you was don't worry you about my problems.''

Chord talked about the last months. A period when Dianna though that everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong. But she had not thought to add to her list of problems that her husband had cheated on her with another woman.

''Di'' Chord said with a husky voice ''It wasn't my intention, I did not even want to do it. But she was there when I was needing someone, and you weren't there, and I...''  
''SHUT UP!'' Dianna exclaimed. Dianna felt a nausea on her stomach when she heard that, she really wanted to vomit.  
''It's over. God, it's over, Di!''  
''When has it finished?'' Dianna asked him, and she looked straight into his eyes ''When did you allow yourself the luxury of have sex with me? Poor Naya, I think that she doesn't deserve what you are doing to her'' Dianna said sarcastically.  
''It only happened'' He said with a sad expresion on his face and he ran his hand through his hair. ''I wish I hadn't done it but I can't turn back time. Just so you know, I am ashamed of myself and I hate myself because I hurt you. But, I swear and I give you my word that it won't happen anymore.''  
''Until the next time''  
''No! I'm so sorry, Di'' Chord exclaimed, and he took Dianna's arm and pulled her close to him. ''We have to fix our marriage! Please, I know that I hurt you but I promise...''  
''How many times?'' Dianna asked and she was losing her control. ''How many times have you came here smelling like her perfume? How many times you have made love to me after you had sex with her?''  
''No, no, no!'' He said and he took her arms. Dianna tried to pull her arms away from him but she couldn't because Chord was stronger than her. ''No, Dianna!Never!  
''I don't-''  
''I love you, Di!'' He said with a husky voice ''I love you so much! And you are the love of my life. I-''  
Dianna slapped him across his face, she was angry at him and she couldn't hear those words anymore. Chord was in shock and he started to cry hard.  
''DON'T SAY THOSE FUCKING WORDS ANYMORE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME. AND IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME, YOU WOULDN'T CHEAT ON ME WITH ANOTHER WOMAN''  
''Di, I-'' He still crying, he wanted to say something but she cut him off  
''Chord, you threw away all we had and I just can't forgive you. We'll never be the same''

'Forgive me, please! I promise you that I will be a better husband. I just can't imagine my life without, Di. I-'' Again she cut him off.

''I can't forgive you Chord'' She took a deep breath when you felt that again a lot of tears were falling from her eyes. ''I- I want the divorce, Chord. We are over''

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. And thanks _FabrevansFTW and Camily for the lovely reviews._**

**FabrevansFTW: Thanks, I think that is a different story from the others because in this story Chord is cheats on Dianna. The next chapters will be very interesting :) Promise! Kisses!**

**Camily: Choque esos 5, las dos somos de Argentina jaja. Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo las historia :) Besos!**


End file.
